


Happy Children's Day!

by chibajun88



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: ABO意外怀孕梗一发完
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Happy Children's Day!

Erik已经决定了，他要和那个有着美丽棕发的omega生三个孩子。他们一家将住在一间古堡般美丽的大房子里，如果是为了他，Erik会愿意妥协，将乡村式的原木家具加入进他包豪斯式的钢铁与玻璃的设计风格间（那个omega像是会喜欢木制工艺中温馨的家庭气息）。他会为Erik和宝宝料理好一日三餐，当然，Erik定会为他们下厨，只要他不在为项目赶工的时候。可即使在那些令人苦闷的深夜里，只要当Erik从图纸上抬起头时，便会看到他抱着婴儿，悄声提醒自己已经到了一家人的休息时间的温柔模样，Erik便会忘记一切辛劳和愤怒，将他和宝宝一并拥入怀中。而在半小时之前，他还是一个对人类亲密关系抱有尖锐讽刺的愤世嫉俗者，这不得不令人感慨爱情感化的力量是多么伟大。

Erik前所未有地感谢着他该死的老板，虽然他前半年来一直在低调地揣摩着谋杀他的可能性。当代艺术馆的项目花落别家，一定是Sebastian Shaw对他的惩罚，他只得可悲地被流放到给大学扩建校区这样程式化的无趣工程里。刚刚逃离与校董共进的早餐会，而与财政委员的会面还有一个半小时，Erik只能抱着满腔怨气，在校园里漫无目的地闲逛。他跟着一群叽叽喳喳的学生走进了一间无趣的灰色教学楼，清晨走廊上的消毒水味、两侧墙边凌乱遍布的活动海报都让他勉为其难地怀念起自己的学生年代来。或许也只是厌倦了无谓的行走，他鬼使神差地坐进了一间大课教室里，要不是这一系列的阴差阳错，他怎么才能遇见他生命中的“那一位”omega呢？

上课铃在Erik落座后很快响了，他低调地缩在不起眼的后排角落，穿着蓝色羊毛开衫的教授刚刚走上讲台，他的手机便震了起来。在教授文雅而友善的牛津口音里，Erik连邮件都回得无比耐心，可这怡人的背景音很快便被一声尖锐的啼哭打破了。Erik抬头循声怒视，坐在走廊边的一个年轻男孩慌张地摇晃着怀中的婴儿，在打断了一分钟的课堂秩序之后，受到了安抚的孩童终于敛声睡去。

Erik不悦地挑眉，政治正确地将对带着孩子来念大学的omega的观点压抑在心。作为一位以各方评判标准来看都卓越拔群alpha男性，Erik在年轻时却曾热衷参与各类的平权活动。他尊重任何人士获取并执行他应得的权利，无论性别、肤色、种族。如果这位年轻的omega家长不得不带婴儿进入课堂，Erik报以尊重与理解，但不代表他会对他投以同情的目光。这位omega一定是遇上了不负责任的alpha，或是本身在为曾经轻率的行为作出代价——没有一位已婚的alpha会纵容自己的伴侣，还在哺乳期就带着孩子天天抛头露面——他一定在没有和alpha缔结正式关系的情况下，便独自生了孩子，这令Erik不禁皱起了眉头。

不，他对omega绝对没有偏见。Erik有和几位omega约会过一段时间，也和一些风流的omega们有过露水情缘，但他的情史都总是草草收场，可这并不是Erik想要见到的。Erik的父母，也就是老Lensherr和他的妻子Eddie，他们一见钟情、携手步入婚姻殿堂的故事在他从小长大的社区里广为流传。可惜幸福的时光仅仅十余载，即便父亲在Erik年少时早逝而去，有着一颗坚强而广大的心的Eddie，她将Erik一手带大，对父亲的爱却依旧绵绵不息。说来惭愧，Erik渴望着能拥有像父母那样隽永而深厚的爱情，对建立一个完整而美满的家庭的理念分外执着。可惜时过境迁，当约炮软件和抑制剂给予了新时代omega前所未有的自由之后，那种心怀家庭、关爱孩子的omega仿佛成了珍稀物种。当Erik连续数次的约会，见到的omega们只是想切身考察他的结究竟能有多大时，他对配偶的选择与行动愈发谨小慎微了。

就在Erik腹诽着现在的年轻omega们的当下，婴儿忽地再度嚎哭起来，那个omega手忙脚乱地安抚他，也只让哭声愈发嘹亮了。讲堂里所有人的视线都投向了他们，透过那孩子厚厚的刘海和黑框眼镜，都能看清他的脸蛋涨得通红。就在他手足无措、几乎要提起书包逃跑的时候，穿着老派的教授却走到了他的身边。

“别担心，把他给我吧。”教授温柔地安慰着两个孩子。他把婴儿抱在怀里，一只臂膊稳稳地支撑住他，轻轻地拍打着他的背，用一种几乎在按摩Erik的耳廓的柔声说道——他好听的声音比他的穿着年轻了一代，“嘘，小乖乖，好孩子，不哭了啊。”

然后他就抱着婴儿走回了讲台前，那孩子攥着他毛衣的领口，安适地在他的怀里酣睡。Erik庆幸自己现在是学生的一员，可以肆无忌惮地看着讲课中的教授，却又后悔没能往前再坐几排——他就不应该穿那种该留给祖父的羊毛开衫，他明明那么年轻、美貌、充满生机。在这个距离上，Erik只能看到他柔顺丰茂的棕色鬈发，秀丽五官的依稀容貌，和他思索时舔过下唇的可爱小动作。他抱着婴儿站在黑板前，用动听的口音说着Erik不太理解的dna遗传解构，在讲到兴致之处时快活地挥舞着手臂，身后潦草的白色板书仿佛像环绕他的圣光，他的热情却从未打扰那孩子的安眠。在这充满着莫名温情与活力的场景下，教授在讲完一个重要概念后环视着整个教室，静候全体学生们的默许或提问，他投来的视线像一支金箭将Erik的心捅了个对穿。此刻的Erik咬牙切齿地期待，这视线如果只是锁在他一人身上该有多好。他沦陷了，有去无回地。当教授在黑板上开始写下一个知识点时，盯着他臀部圆润曲线的Erik连他们婚床床单的颜色都已经考虑妥当了（紫色）。

学生时期的Erik有多期待下课铃，他现在就同等程度地厌恶它。当所有年轻的人争分夺秒地跑出教室时，Erik逆流而下，走向讲台。他必须知道他未来配偶的名字和联系方式，即使需要一些手段才能得到他们，那他也一定会不惜代价地去办的。

他停在他的一步之外，看着年轻的教授轻手轻脚地将孩子交还给窘迫的年轻omega。“真、真的太抱歉了，Xavier教授。”那个omega磕磕绊绊地说道，而教授只是和蔼地笑着，轻轻拍着他的肩膀：“没关系的，Brian。你要这样抱住宝宝，学会了吗？有了更好的支撑，他便会觉得更安全，就不会那么容易哭了。”

Erik不耐烦地等待着那个omega向教授三番道谢完毕，却在教授的视线全神投在自己身上时乱了阵脚。“你好，教授。”他干巴巴地挤出一句问好，思绪已经迷失在那湛蓝双眼的小小海洋里——他坐在后排还不曾看到，原来他的眼睛是蓝色的，而且美得像一片纯洁璀璨的海湾——他该如何询问他的名字？等等，他是个omega吗？Erik看到他抱着婴儿的贤惠模样，便自作主张地决定他是个omega，可万一他是个beta怎么办？他不可能会是个alpha吧？那他的身高也 ……前所未有的恐慌席卷了Erik，而教授却率先开口了。

“你好，我从未谋面的学生。”他挑起了一边秀丽的眉峰，语气一反前态地戏谑起来，“你不会是逃课得忘了自己的教授叫什么，又希望贿赂我来给你及格吧？”

“我是Erik Lehnsherr，我是负责新校区扩建项目的建筑师。”那双美丽眼睛的注视在使他阵脚大乱的同时，仿佛也给了Erik无尽的勇气，他不顾一切地开口了，“我很欣赏你的课程，请问你可否留给我你的联系方式？我希望能邀请你参与对新校区的问卷调查。”

蓝眼睛眯成了审视的细线，教授向鲁莽的来者微微倾身，Erik现在可以数清他鼻梁上金棕的雀斑。“你好，Mr. Lehnsherr。我是Charles Xavier，生物系基因学的教授，我很高兴和你为你提供一些我专业知识外的高见。”饱满的红唇弯出了玩味的弧度，掩藏在他清雅的古龙水下，Erik现在能捕捉到一丝微弱的信息素温暖而甜美的气息——谢天谢地，他不是个alpha就好。但在被那双蓝眼睛注视后，他是否是alpha也仿佛不那么重要了。

\---------

以问卷调查的名义，他们喝了咖啡，于是Erik了解了有关Charles的很多事情。比如他是个omega（感谢上苍），比自己小三岁（完美的年龄差），二十出头便从牛津博士毕业（Erik暗暗希望他们的孩子能遗传到他的头脑），喜欢伯爵茶胜过咖啡，威士忌多于鸡尾酒。在他美丽眼睛的鼓舞下，Erik也破天荒地透露了许多自己相关的事情，他和他说的话比过去三个月和同事加起来的总合仿佛还要多。当他们发掘了共同的在国际象棋上的爱好后，Charles轻轻将他柔软的手心覆在了Erik修长的掌上。“我的朋友，我已经很久没有棋逢对手了。”虽然红润双唇开阖反射的水光让Erik分外分心，却也让他充满了前所未有的斗志，“那我们什么时候一定要来一局。我现在要去带实验小组了，但我们周五的办公室时间见，好吗？”

这很好，简直太好了。Erik满足于在推进扩建项目的闲暇，溜到老校区来和Charles共进午餐，或在他成堆书籍摇摇欲坠的办公间里享受几盘精彩的棋局，和装在dna双螺旋马克杯里的上好威士忌。Charles真的十分聪明，他用Erik失落的棋子们换来了Erik更多的背景故事。他眼瞳中小小的海在听到Erik父母的爱情历程后愈发湿润了：“这真是无比美妙的回忆，Erik。”他略显艳羡的声调透露着出人意料的脆弱，于是Erik情不自禁地越过了那摆在一摞教材上的窄窄的棋盘，吻去了他眼角滑落的泪水。Charles的颤抖在他的唇下渐渐平缓下来，而Erik只是耐心地等待着，同时贪婪地细嗅着omega芬芳甜美的气息，直到Charles微微侧过脸颊，将他火热柔软的唇缓慢地压在了Erik因紧张而微凉的薄唇上。那一瞬间里，Erik觉得他的人生达成了圆满，他非常、非常得幸福。

他们交往的节奏就像Charles三件套的年头般缓慢而陈腐，但Erik满足于在更进一步的约会之前停留在那个吻上。Charles一定是Erik曾经求索不得、梦寐以求的那个完美omega。他聪颖过人，有着迷人而坚定的自我主张，为人忠诚、友善、富有同理心，满足于和Erik的棋局与谈话，却不操之过急，和Erik之前打过交道的那些骚货相差甚远。既然认定了Charles要成为自己将来的配偶，Erik打算和他按部就班地充分了解对方，既然他才认识Charles不到短短两周，他不想让Charles这样优雅知礼的omega觉得自己和任何急色的alpha是一班人马。

可Erik一帆风顺的计划却遇上了磅礴的波澜。他在校园池塘的垂柳下等了一个钟头，野餐篮里的三明治都要冷了，迷你香槟的瓶子也渐渐升温，Charles却还是未能出现。虽然在实验室废寝忘食是Charles曾经的常态，但认知到自己的约会被细胞培养皿击败，这让一个alpha的自尊分外受挫。Erik左思右想，愈发不安，即使Charles没有在实验室受伤，跳过午餐也会带来潜在的胃炎危机，如果他带着野餐篮去实验室找他，那也不是Erik的alpha控制欲过强的原因，这都是为了Charles的健康和快乐。

Erik万分庆幸自己明智的抉择。他在实验室见到的场景，便是Charles虚弱地躺在走廊的长椅上，一位年轻的红发姑娘忧心忡忡地守在他身边，Erik动员了全部的自制力，才没将那为女性alpha从Charles的身侧狠狠拉开，好方便自己跪在她的位置，再握住Charles冰冷苍白的手掌。

“教授在实验室忽然晕倒了。”姑娘迟疑地向一脸怒容的Erik解释道，而Charles却摆了摆手制止了她继续阐述的担忧，“Jane，我真的没事的，也许我只是因为没吃早饭，有点低血糖吧。”

“你怎么可以不吃早饭？！”Erik咬牙切齿地说，思考着自己该如何每天给Charles送上早餐并看他吃完的日程路线，“你得好好检查一下——万一不只是低血糖呢？我带你去校医院。来，扶着我的肩——你能走路吗？要不要我背你？”

“E-r-i-k。”Charles小声却严肃地念着他的名字，却在Erik执拧坚决的目光下败下阵来，“我的腿不是摆设。”教授坚定地维护着最后一层尊严，坚决不能让自己的学生看到自己被一个alpha公主抱穿越校园的样子。于此同时，他其实也并不想被人见到自己和一个陌生的alpha成双入对地出入校医院，为校园八卦的话题添砖加瓦。这便是动用自己在医学院的关系的时候了。

“教授，你先在这里休息一下。我去拿你血常规的报告。”Charles从Hank McCoy医生手里接过一盒病号专享的巧克力布丁，用眼神制止了Erik的欲言又止。“你别给Hank那么大的压力，我已经在走后门才能拿到当场报告了。”

“为什么给你看病的医生是个alpha？”Erik不满地去瞥Hank身后带上的门。

“Erik！”

Charles不满的低吼却吓到了方才冒头回归的Hank。年轻的医生夹在两人咄咄逼人的怒视中间，不知自己该不该在此时开口。

“谢天谢地，Hank，你这么快就回来了。”Charles叹了口气，“快点告诉Erik，我什么事都没有，这样我们两个人都能安生了。”

“教、教授……”Hank的脸像个害羞的omega般烧了起来，要不是他的信息素，Erik怕会认为他是个beta，“你同意你身边的这位……嗯、男性友人，分享关于你身体状况的私人信息吗？”

“别和我走程式了，Hank。”Charles苦恼地揉着自己的太阳穴，“快让我们把这件事解决掉。我一小时后还有节课呢。”

“教授，你晕倒可能是因为你怀孕了……”即使在深呼吸后，Hank的底气依旧低落。如他所料，最糟糕的一幕在他眼前缓缓展开，Charles手中的布丁掉在了地上，他身边那个极富攻击力的alpha的脸在一分钟内变了三个颜色，Hank有一种他能控制他手中的签字笔捅死自己的错觉。

“这不可能。”Charles颤颤巍巍地开口了，“我最近都没和人睡过。见到Erik后我就和以前不一样了。”

“你什么时候遇到Erik的？”Hank无奈地推了推眼镜。

“两周前？”Charles的回答带着颤音。

“可在此之前……”Hank努力尝试着不在Erik刀锋般的目光里咬到自己的舌头，“你有什么机会……？”

“这不可能……”Charles的脸色前所未有的苍白，Erik的心在心疼之余复杂地抽痛着，“四周前，我和Logan见过一次，该死的，那明明就是分手炮。下周内我也许和某个酒吧里的人走了，好吧，我不记得了，我总得借酒浇愁吧？——妈的，我都不在发情期里啊？”

“你、你还好吗……”Hank的目光充满了医者天性的忧虑，但那不是投给Charles的。惊恐之余的教授在还未消化自身遭遇的同时，关照地看向面色铁青的Erik，他仿佛已经忘记如何呼吸了。Charles心头一酸，可就在他将将开口，想要说出一些安抚的话语时，Erik突然冲出了门外，他只能在摔门的声音里和Hank面面相觑。

当Charles再度从手心中抬起头时，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛对上了Hank满含歉意的视线，但Charles知道这不是他的错。“我真的搞砸了吗？”他喃喃地开口，虽然他早已知晓答案。

\-------

Erik漫无目的地在医院迷宫般的走廊里奔走着。他的Charles，纯洁优雅的Charles，在棋盘上和他手指相触的Charles——不对，是Charles怀孕了。所以这完美的omega的形象都是假的，都是Charles一手遮天的演技，事实上他可以和alpha们不清不楚，随便在酒吧跟其他人回家——Charles和他之前遭遇过的放荡的omega们其实不分两样，他何必要为他盛怒难抑呢？

但他心中的角落却难以自持地绞痛起来。他无法否认自己和Charles共度的两周来的快乐时光，就算他决心看破他美艳皮囊的肤浅诱惑，他也无法否定自己对Charles聪慧大脑的赏识，和棋局上那些巧妙解法所带来的愉悦。事实上，Charles本人就是令人难以抗拒的。就算现在Erik已经得知了他荒诞不堪的过去，但他还是无法停止对他的好感。

Erik靠在走廊自动售货机的边墙上大口呼吸。他自从见到Charles的那一刻起便在自作主张地联想，Charles就算没有告诉他自己的过去，但他们在他办公室破洞沙发上度过的欢乐时光却是实实在在地存在的。就算他没有说实话，可他也未尝蒙蔽过他——哎，就算Erik在为Charles未婚先孕的事实恼火，但他却止不住为Charles担忧的心绪——如果他没有alpha，他该怎么养大那个孩子？Erik从来不相信人造信息素的效用。或许，Charles不打算留下那个孩子？天呐，他不忍让Charles独自面对着这艰难的选择。他的脑子也许真的已经被爱情烧昏了。

对Charles深刻的关心引领着Erik在错综复杂的走道中找回了那间不起眼的诊室。就算他需要就两人的关系与Charles进行一番深入的谈话，但他还是担心Charles的健康与安全。他收敛表情，故作沉稳地推开房门，期待着看到Charles闪亮而惊喜的目光——但这一切期待都落空了，Erik饱含深情的目光只能和在收拾房间的护工大眼瞪小眼。

“他们去哪儿了？”Erik怒气冲冲地责问道，“那个怀孕的omega呢？”

但回应他的只有护工凌厉的眼刀。“我哪知道。那你之前跑哪去了？”她利落地更换了诊床上的垫纸，“早知道现在这么恐慌，你当初就不知道带套吗？”

Erik僵在原地，有口难言。

\---------

Charles不回短信，Charles更改了办公时间，甚至从这周开始，他的课都由博士生来代课了——自从在诊室离去之后，Charles真的在Erik的生活里消失了。

Erik最初的耐心渐渐扭曲成了浸满嫉妒与痛苦的毒枝，他对Charles的关切都变成了自身的折磨。当他再度围堵追踪Charles未果时——Jane无奈地守在无菌实验室的门口对他勉强地微笑：“教授真的不在工作，他请假了，请您回去吧。”——他终于对无法与Charles说话的现状忍无可忍了。既然当初他决心如果不知道Charles的名字，他就要使出手段，那现在为了得知Charles的下落，那他当然也可以用些计谋，而那个不像alpha的瘦高个医生像是个不错的开端。

“先生，我是不会透露Charles任何信息的。”被压在墙上的Hank脸涨得通红，但他仍不屈不挠地咬紧了牙关，“就算教授的孩子是你的，他也有权做出自己的选择。你不能强迫他做任何事——”

“谁说我要强迫他了？”Erik没好气地低吼着，“你看到那窗外的喷泉了吗？如果你不告诉我他的地址，我就把你挂到那上面去——你也知道Charles一个人住，他都一周半没消息了，如果他有个三长两短，你能承担这个责任吗？”

年轻医生的脸色霎地不自然得惨白起来。Erik迈着豪迈的步子走出校医院，手机自动导航登入了一个三十分钟车程外的地址，看来Charles住在市郊条件优渥、临近自然的住宅区内，就像Erik所观察总结出来的，是一位热爱宁静生活的人。但随着窗外渐变的景色从城市的高楼步入乡野，Erik的心也渐渐发毛——他几乎开进了一片原始森林里，难道Charles是一位不世出的隐士，或许他真正存在吗……？

当那座宏大壮观的宅邸出现在茂密的森林边缘，狠狠碾碎了Erik对自己和Charles在温馨的林中小屋的炉火面前和好如初的幻想。直到站上大理石和巨大原木装点的门廊，Erik的膝盖都还是抖的。这城堡似的大宅至少在这里矗立了有一个世纪，天呐，这也许就是Charles祖父风格着装的继承源头……

Erik心情复杂地按响了门铃。道歉，不，装作若无其事，不行，必须道歉……他的脑子一团乱麻，这都是Charles的豪宅惹的祸。不不不，他不能再自作主张地作出假设了，也许这栋房子属于某个基金会，Charles只是驻留项目的研究员。哎，无论他是穷是富，是安宁还是愤怒，Erik只是想再见他一面，知道他完好无事就好……

“谢谢你，先生。还是厨房洗手池的水管——”一个矮个子男人无精打采地应了门，他沮丧地低垂着头，毛糙的额发垂在脸侧，让Erik联想到一只凌乱邋遢的小猎犬。Erik猜测这也许是大宅的管家，他不耐烦地回应道：“我可不是水管工。Charles在哪里？”

一双布满红血丝的蓝眼睛难以置信地瞪视着他。Erik这时才留心到他心碎的表情后无比矛盾的、令人心醉的甜美气息，这是他日思夜想的气味，甚至比在狭窄的办公室里的还要愈发浓郁。哦，他的Charles，仅仅只是十天不见，他圆润的双颊已经有了憔悴的凹陷，但黑眼圈也无法摧残他蓝宝石般的眼睛的美，纵使忧郁与迷惘取代了往日的闪光，他满面胡茬的样子令Erik的心苦闷地抽痛着——当他第一眼见到Charles时，他就像一只粉嫩的水蜜桃般多汁而鲜美，从那时的样子到如今眼前的猕猴桃，他究竟经历了什么？

Erik混沌的思绪在下一秒随着失重视线的反转愈发混乱了。在他意识到时，他已经倒在了Charles的拖鞋前，脸颊火辣辣地抽痛着——那只肉肉的拳头可不像它的外观一样柔软——而Charles也一改印象中的温柔与稳重，他痛苦而悲伤地对Erik低吼着：“你抛弃了我！”

“我没有！”Erik头晕目眩，努力搜索着自己的语言。但Charles却不给他回应的机会，像任何孕期里敏感的omega般固执己见地责备着Erik：“你听到我怀孕了，你就逃跑了——你抛弃了我！你竟敢来这里，该死的，我要断了Hank的实验经费——你想要干什么！”

“不！Charles，不是你想的那样。”Erik只觉得自己的头像死线前赶不出创意般疼痛，为了稳住自己，他只好环抱住Charles的大腿，仿佛是希望挽留住他听从他的辩解，“我被惊吓到了——是的，是我的不对，我太震惊了，不想接受你怀孕的事实——但我想通了，就来找你了。是的，我在医院里愤怒极了，又嫉妒得发疯，你竟然有别的alpha的孩子——但那个孩子的一半也是你的，我会爱你的孩子，Charles。再给我一次机会吧——”

奋力挣扎的双腿静止了。Erik攀在Charles的身上，在他浓郁而甜蜜的气息里吃力地直起身子——天呐，怀孕的omega的味道都是这么醇厚吗？他现在一分钟都不想离开他——但他必须要诚恳地与Charles对视。蓝眼睛中浸满的愤怒像初春的冰川般融化了，矮个子男人小心翼翼地蹲下身来，将自己的视线降低到和Erik持平的高度。

“真的吗，Erik？”他的声音像仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，“你可以接受这样的我吗？你不怪我吗？”

“去他妈的。”Erik破口大骂，“只要你未来只和我一个人下棋，别的我什么都不在乎。”下一秒钟，他的脸就被惊呼的Charles埋进了自己的胸前，扑面而来的信息素快要呛得他不能呼吸。那是Charles纯粹的味道，也许在怀孕初期，那个该死的alpha的气息并不容易被察觉，而Erik只想贪婪地沉浸在Charles的存在里。“你只能是我的omega，让我当你孩子的父亲，请和我结婚吧。”

“天呐，Erik。这是我听过最辣的表白了。”Charles眼中的光芒比Erik所见的任何一次都要更盛，他搂着Erik的臂膀收得更紧了，“你得把这句话再说一次，在我的床上，马上。”

\----------

已是而立之年，Erik还不知自己对omega的认知还能更进一步。年轻时的过往让他体会到omega们的美妙与美丽，但Charles让他领教到了什么是极致的热情与欢悦。或许是因为孕期愈发强烈的需索，或是因为他们相识当初禁欲的反噬，在Charles仿佛可以容纳他们与三个孩子的宽大四柱床上，他们滚得难舍难分，废寝忘食。直到周日的晚上，Erik才用残存的理智划开手机，却只发现了自己得先给这玩意充电，而Charles也需要好好休息，他可不能再缺课了。

“没事的，Erik，我周一下午还有空闲可以补觉。”Charles迷蒙地吮着他的颈侧，而Erik不得不把他从自己身上扒下来，才能好好和这个为人师表的教授说话，“不行。我必须带你再去一次校医院。这几天来……嗯，既然我们……我有点担心……宝宝。”

Charles无情地翻给他一个白眼。“这又怪谁管不住自己的下半身？”而Erik很快让他得到了口不择言的教训。

在一个月内面临两次濒临医闹的威胁，Hank头一次切身体会到了自己这份看似美好的工作的高风险，而这压力也让他对今天必须向Charles坦白的事情愈发难以启齿。但距上次分别时歇斯底里的崩溃状态，Charles仿佛有了明显的改善，他快活地向他问好，而话题终究要无可逃避地回到宝宝身上来。

“所以，我的宝宝还好吗？”Charles饶有兴致地期待着。

“教授，我有两个消息想要通知你。”Hank不自然地向门板侧了一步，“我、我上次拿错了检查单……”

“什么？”Erik眉头紧锁，“那究竟是谁……”

“我拿成了Scott Summers的，他当天早上也来过。”Hank不动声色地向墙边靠拢，“那结果不是你的，教授。”

“什么？！”Erik喜出望外的声音和Charles难以置信的惊呼叠在一起。在意识到自己的失态后，Charles故作镇静地抚了抚额发，安抚地询问Hank道，“谢谢你，Hank，我好像应该松一口气了？那第二个消息呢？”

“教授，你的气味变了。我建议你在两周后来再做一次检查。”在两人反应过来之前，年轻医生颤抖的声线紧随着门把手的吱呀声从走道中悠悠传来，“我有个会议要迟到了，对不起，教授！”

“你没怀孕？！”Erik吃惊的眼睛瞪得不能更圆了，“那你当时那么甜美的味道——”

“妈的。”Charles的拳头重重锤在了Hank消失的门框上，“我的发情期提前了。”

\---------

初夏的微风拂过绿荫的草地，Charles轻轻摇晃着手中的婴儿，而Erik满怀爱意的眼光像黏在了两人身上。当Charles的妹妹Raven向他解释着婚礼请柬的纸张克重与不同的压边时，他也只是无心地随声附和着她。

“我的老天，看看你们两人。在婚礼之前先给孩子过儿童节就算了，这老夫老妻的调调是闹哪般？”失去耐心的Raven将样品卡片往野餐布上一扔，“我觉得就算我提议将你们俩的请柬印在X战警的画片上寄出去，Erik都能马上点头答应。”

“嘘，Raven，别吵到宝宝。”Charles向妹妹投去同样充满柔情的目光，Raven只觉得自己要起一身鸡皮疙瘩。但这样也许也不错，她想，在婚礼之前除了儿童节，他的哥哥也还得庆祝父亲节呢。这不愧是16岁便上了大学的Charles，他快进的人生时间线，Raven早已经习惯了。

==== END ====


End file.
